Until I Die
by MudbloodMusings
Summary: And unable to help herself, even now, so close to her own death, she stared at him hungrily, taking in his every feature as if it was the last time she would be able to do so. It was almost as if his betrayal was nothing. Nothing at all…


Disclaimer: Anything you recognize, I do not own.

The war was waging. The final battle… and Hermione Granger had been captured by the Death Eaters.

They encircled her, making crude threats and occasionally casting an unforgivable on her. She did not cower, simply stood in the middle. They had taken her wand, leaving her defenceless, but she never showed her fear. Not once.

"_Crucio," _cried Avery, as Hermione writhed in pain. The Death Eaters laughed maniacally.

"Enough torture, then, mudblood?" Bellatrix's voice was heard dimly, "Shall we just kill you then? Haven't you been _hurt_ enough? Come on now… _Beg for death_."

The pain subsided and Hermione looked up, "No… I won't let you kill me," she said defiantly.

More laughter came.

"What makes you think you have a choice, muddy?"

She began to reply, her eyes glinting, but stopped abruptly. Another hooded figure had joined them.

It was clearly a male. He lifted his arm, and slowly pulled off his hood, revealing a pale face adorned with white blond hair. His face was expressionless, unreadable. He had always been good at hiding his emotions.

"Draco," Hermione said in a low voice.

He sneered and raised his wand, pointing it unmistakably at her forehead. And unable to help herself, even now, so close to her own death, she stared at him hungrily, taking in his every feature as if it was the last time she would be able to do so. It was almost as if his betrayal was nothing. Nothing at all…

For the first time that evening, Hermione's eyes portrayed different feelings. _Hurt_, and love.

Draco Malfoy had his wand at the ready, but he was simply looking at her, waiting for something. Anything…

"You said you'd love me till you died," Hermione stated calmly.

"I lied," he said, smirking.

And when Hermione looked at him now, she knew he was telling the truth. She had always been able to tell.

"I know," she said, "You're going to kill me, aren't you?"

It was a rhetorical question, which they both knew the answer to.

"Of course," he answered anyway, "What did you expect?"

"Not this…" she said, honestly, "But if any of you should kill me tonight, it must be you, Draco."

It was as if the other Death Eaters were simply not present, for the two did not see them any more. This was them, and this was what it had come down to.

His eyes widened, only for a fraction of a second. He nodded, and said hoarsely, _"Avada Kedavra."_

There was a flash of bright green light, and she was dead. A soft thud was heard as her body hit the ground, for no one caught her.

He stared at her small form, her lips parted. She could have just been asleep to someone who had not witnessed her death.

And then a loud bang was heard. He turned to the entrance. The Order of the Phoenix was attacking.

The Death Eaters began to cast their spells, all caught up in their own combat. Draco whipped around and saw Harry Potter. The boy opened his mouth to jinx him, but Draco cut him off, predicting his move.

War was not a time for petty jinxes. Killing was the ultimate motive.

"Kill me," said Draco fiercely to the other boy.

Potter looked confused for a moment, but was quick to oblige.

"_Avada Kedavra_," he said, and Draco's body went limp, almost with relief.

Everything blackened, and slowly, very slowly, things came back into focus.

So many colours…They blinded him. He opened his eyes instinctively. Draco was about to stand, when he heard sniffling.

He looked up and saw her, Hermione Granger. He stood, and went over to her, soothing her as she cried into his chest, sobbing uncontrollably.

She was dead, so why was she still here? Why could he still feel her against him?

"Where are we?" he asked, after a while.

"Heaven, of course," she said, "We're dead."

"Oh," was all he could say.

"You killed me."

"I know. I'm sorry. I…"

"It's okay," she cut him off, "I told you. If I had to be killed, I'd rather it'd be by you."

"I wanted to die…" he said, "After you did… I asked Potter to do it."

"I know," she said.

They both fell silent for a moment.

"You said you'd love me till you died," she said again, her voice heavy.

"I lied."

She hung her head, unable to face him, but he continued.

"I'm dead _now_, and I'm pretty sure I still love you."

And when she looked up then, she had never seemed more alive.

The End.

A/N I kind of like this one. Do you? It's okay if you don't. Just be honest. I wrote this one really quickly in a burst of pent up emotions. Review, my kind readers… :D


End file.
